Old Enemys, New Friends
by Shadowcat63
Summary: I know the title sounds kinda corny, but it was all I could come up with. Its a triple cross-over between Harry Potter, Star Wars and BUM hope you like. Rate T just in case.


Disclaimer: I don't know BUM or anything star wars and Harry Potter related. I just own the two twin sisters with I will reveal there names in the next chapter.

Dear B-Bop, 2T and Dowah

In the envelope you will find, three tickets and where to met us. Please be at the enclosed location later on tonight at 9:30pm. It's our way of making it up to you for all the trouble and the danger we put you in. We will explain everything after the game. I hope it doesn't take a week to end.

From: Mike, Cedric, Angela

"That should do, what do you think Cedric?" asked Angela

" yah, that should be good enough, we should leave this on 2T's console, they'll see it sooner or later, we should go soon they're expecting us any minute now" said Cedric on the way out the door.

They made their way to zaps and entered the building acting like they normally do" hey guys what's up" asked Mike just trying not to sound excited

" we just got word from an unknown source that bog fled the bog star and disappeared, something must have scared him enough make him lay low but he will be back and with many supporters, but we'll be ready" said B-Bop

Then right at that very moment the transmission console flickered on and on the screen was

Dr. Damage and the kids were still in full view "attention earth invasion troops" everyone looked towards the console but before anyone could say anything Damage continued "your friends should hear this too. As you many or many not know that Bog has disappeared to where no one knows but he'll be back with many supporters, hopefully by then we'll have enough supporters on our side to tip the scale."

There were mix emotions in the room at that moment but Damage wasn't going to let them say anything until he was finish

" I know I've given you no reason to trust me but everything can be explained. I have been trying to get closer to bog ever since he turn on the council, even if that meant me looking like the bad guy. I personally choose you three not because you hank into the system and made your scores better no I choose you because of who you are. This event happened over forty hundred years ago as odd as it seems and your ancestors defeated Bog's ancestors, but then they disappeared and know knew a thing about what happened to them to this very day. I sent you to the planet to protect from bog's influence so that just incase I failed my mission, basically you guys were a back plan. I am sorry for it seems like I been trying to get you but I had no choice."

A person wearing a hooded robe walked up behind and started whispering something to him then back way " I must go, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask when I get back" the screen went black.

"Okey what was that about?" asked Dowah "I don't know but we should be more careful" B-Bop replied Angela carefully move towards on of the consoles and placed the letter where they would see it. notice that Mike and Cedric were looking a little nervous "what's wrong with you two?"

Ceric being as smart as he was could not come up with an answer that wouldn't sound suspicious that all he could think of was " well would you look at the time, we should get going, it's been fun, but I just remembered I have ah mountain of homework to finish. See yah"

"Yah same here" Mike said " my parents are expecting me home early because um I have to um do a lot of homework and course. See yah."

The kids tried to get out of there before any of them tried to stop them and they succeeded. Back in Zaps the three of them never saw them run so fast, or seem that nervous around them.

"What do you think that was about. The kids have been acting very strange for the past few days." B-Bop said. Out of confusion 2T walked over to one of the consoles and notice a letter sitting there, it had Dear: B-Bop 2T and Dowah in Angela's handwriting " maybe this will answer some questions ( He opened he letter) it looks like they want to meet us later too night, and something about a game. Maybe well finally get the answer we were looking for."

Later on that night around 5:30 Mike, Cedric and Angela just finish dinner, they were all at Angela's house. Mike's parents left to go to work and after the last time they left him home along they weren't going to that chance again( If you ever saw Play back/ payback you would know why) so he was stuck at Angela's house for a week , and as for Cedric, he ask if he could stay at Angela's house as long as it was okey with her parents, and besides it would be best if they were together for a little bit before the game, anyways Cedric thought it would be a good idea to practice a little before the game, so they went upstair grab what they would need and was about to walk out the door when Angela's parents stopped them.

" And where do you think your going" Angela's Mom Asked

"There is a game tonight and we need to be ready. We'll be find I promise"Angela aid hope her mom would not stop them from going,

"Well okey but with four conditions. 1 you be safe and stick together I don't want to hear from the minister of magic that you three have been killed got it. 2 Have your wands and swords with you at all times. 3 That these threats with you to share, and 4 make sure your friends are safe and I'm not talking about Mike And Cedric here. Now off you go. Be safe."

Mike and Cedric just stared at Angela what that 'You didn't did you' look " No I didn't they just figure it out on there own and beside I swear my parents can read my mind, I know it."

" It could have been that music video we did awhile back. Anyways we should get going" Cedric said as he mounted his broom. Mike and Angela did the same and the three of them flew off till they were above the clouds. They flew for about an half an hour till they reached to site where they were told that the porky would be. They landed and started searching for it.

About three minutes later they found it "Wingardium-Leviosa" Mike said while point his wand at the piece of metal that was on the ground " well there it is now lets practice a little before they come" Mike said.

About two and half hours later Mike Cedric And Angela were getting tiered and decided to rest and have a few snack from what her mother packed them.

About 20 minutes later B-Bop 2T and Dowah show up " so care to explain this" 2T said while flashing the letter " and why you were in such a hurry early today" B-Bop asked

"There will be time for that later. We don't have time to chat, we have to get to the game so if yo would just follow us." Cedric said Angela walked behind them and started mumbling something under her breath " sorry did you say something Angela?" asked " what me, no I didn't say anything it must be the wind_ 'Sorry to be lying to you so much'_"

' _Angela did you do it?' _

' _yes I did Cedric they can still use there you know what'_ ( And for those with sick minds no it's not that It's they're B.K.M. and no she didn't do what you are thinking either she just protected there tech from the anti' muggle spell Okey. Back to the story)

'_good they night need it, remember last time' _

'_yes yes I remember, how could I forget I had scares I tried to hide from my mom all along my back'_

'_Have those scares healed yet?' _

' _not completely, Cedric, but my parents found out about it and it healed faster when they found out, Anyways we should focus on the game and what we are going to tell them after the game' _Angela thought

"Say Cedric how far away did we go from it anyways" Mike Asked " not this far, I swear" Cedric is with a confused look on his face. " hey guys it's right there, someone did not cast the spell right" She waved her wand while saying ' Wingardium-Leviosa'

"that's how you do it Mike" " Yah, Yah what ever just grab hold of it"

"what?" someone asked "just trust me, we have done this a million time."

"Are we too late" Two kids ran up to where they were gathered

"No your in time, what took you so long we were about to leave without you, our team would be in trouble without you" The two strangers ran up to the porky

"thank goodness, Hi I don't think we met we are the beater twin of the team, nice to meet you."

Angela notice that the guys was looking a little nervous so she just said "don't worry about them, they and everyone else will ignore you as well"

"and besides we are blind anyways, so shell we get going?" "Everyone gather around, on the count of three grab hold, 1, 2, 3" everyone grabbed hold of the porky and where lifted of their feet. '_One, two, three'_ "let go."

"What? Are you crazy" someone said

"just trust me, please" Angela plead "I will too." one of the beater twin said they would let go with them, the four of them let go of the piece of metal and three of them fell to the ground.

"Sorry I should have warned you about that before we left, the more you use it the easier it is."

B-Bop looks up and saw her just standing there with her hand " you could have told us before, where are we now?" B-Bop asked " we are in England just outside the camping area" just then a voice from overhead called out " Sorry, the porky can be kinda rough the first time but after awhile you get the hang of it."

Mike, Cedric, Angela and the other twin came floating down "how did you do that?" asked "we told you we've done this a million time since we are on the team and we go to school like this as well, as far as cross then we take the Hogwarts express on platform 9 3/4. Anyways more will be explain later after the game." Angela explained " come we must get a place before we have to walk a mile just to find our place."

So they walked up the hill till they got to the top. It was a sight to be seen to people who never been outside the muggle world. Before anyone had time to say anything two brooms flew over head leaving a trail of red smoke " what was that?" someone asked " welcome to the quietche games." Cedric said the walked up to registration and Mike said "eight people, five on the team, three friends with the team." The guy behind the table said " okey that will be ten dollars please." Mike hand him the money and the guy gave him a tent and a piece of paper that told were they are staying. Angela took the paper while mike carried the tent " where are this year?" Mike asked Angela looked at the paper and said " lets put it this way if there is an emergency we'll be the last ones at the porky. We're at #574829, at least we're near the stadium" Angela said wishing they were closer " how about this, you give us the tent and the paper and we'll set up camp, while you guys take it slow." the twin took the supples from Mike and gave Angela some coins "just get us a few cauldron cakes and a box of every favorite beans." With that the twins ran off as ast as they could to the camp site while leaving everyone else to walk to the site and take in the sights.

"So what do you think?" A few people here and there took a quick glance then got back to what they were doing, it was like that all the way to the camping sight, it probably had something to with the fact that three quietch players were being followed by three others who were looking over they're shoulders expecting someone to run away screaming, this went on for about ten minutes until Angela couldn't take it anymore " Okey guys look people are not going to run screaming just because they saw you, so stop acting like your hiding something or the ministry is going to think we're death eaters" After that no one spoke till they got to the camp site. The tent was already set up and ready with one of the twins waiting outside laying on the grass.

"Well about time you got here, did you get what I asked?" Mike reached in the backpack and pulled out the treats that were requested and extra " you don't mind do you, I can pay you back later"

"Don't worry about it, I'd be insulated if you didn't buy something for yourself, come my sis should have finish setting up the inside by now, it might be a little small but we should all fit comfortably" She walked into the tent and so did Mike and Ceric. Angela was about to but stopped knowing what they were thinking turned around and said " come on it's bigger then you think it is trust me."

Authors notes: It kinda stuck so any suggest would be helpful. I welcome any flames or comments.


End file.
